Conventional makeup compositions such as nail varnishes or lipsticks present the drawback of needing to be removed and reapplied if a change of color or of optical effect is desired.
It would be advantageous when clothing, jewelry, or other accessories are changed, also to be able to change the color and/or the optical effects of makeup, but without having to remove makeup completely, and then apply another makeup composition.
In addition, conventional makeup compositions such as nail varnishes or lipsticks present the drawback of not enabling to adjust their color after application. In order to change color, it is necessary to remove the makeup completely, and then apply another makeup composition.
It is known from application FR 2 811 206 to apply electro-optical devices to keratinous materials, which electro-optical devices are capable of changing in appearance by using a source of electricity.
Devices for application to keratinous materials and including a light-emitting layer based on an electroluminescent material have been described. Such devices consume energy and may turn out to be unsuitable for the desired use, e.g. when a sober makeup is wanted.
In particular, FR 2 825 619 describes an adhesive “patch” for application to a keratinous support and including a multilayer structure including an electroluminescent polyconjugated polymer.
WO 2008/053549 relates to a device for application to a nail and including an organic electroluminescent layer or an organic electroluminescent (light-emitting) diode (OLED).
In addition, JP 2006-230436 discloses a device for application to a nail and including microcapsules containing color particles that are capable of migrating under the effect, of an electromagnetic field.
Also, JP 2006-262382 discloses a device for application to a nail and including a liquid-crystal display. The device presents the drawbacks that are inherent in using a liquid-crystal display, in particular the fact that the image sent by the screen is visible to a greater or lesser extent depending on the angle at which it is seen.
There is a need to remedy the above-mentioned problems of conventional makeup compositions.
In particular, there is a need to benefit from devices of manufacture and cost chat are compatible with mass production, that are easy to use and to put into place, that are capable of changing in appearance in situ, and/or that are capable of being caused to change into the appearance selected by the user, before or after being placed on keratinous materials.
In addition, and in publication WO 03/098339 in particular, electrochromic devices having a multilayer structure are known for incorporating in glazing. Those multilayer structures comprise two electrode layers with two active electrochromic layers therebetween, separated by an electrolyte layer.
Publications Chem. Mater, 2004, 16, 4401-4412, Multicolored Electrochromism in Polymers: Structures and Devices and Combined Electrochromic and Plasmonic Optical Responses in Conducting Polymer/Metal Nanoparticle Films, New Materials Department, CIDETEC—Center for Electrochemical Technologies, Parque Technologico de San Sebastian, Paseo Miramon 196, E-20009 Donastia-San Sebastian, Spain, incorporated herein by reference, disclose other possible configurations for electrochromic structures.